The disclosure relates to optical packages with an integrated lens and optical assemblies incorporating such a package.
An optical package may include one or more optical, optoelectronic and electronic components. Proper packaging of the components is important to ensure the integrity of the signals and often determines the overall cost of the optical assembly. Precise accuracy typically is required to align an optical signal, for example, from a semiconductor laser housed by the package, with an optical fiber. However, precise alignment alone may be insufficient to couple the light into the optical fiber, for example, if the light from the laser diverges significantly.